


heart to heart, hand in hand

by peachdaze (peachjuho)



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hi im back somehow im alive, like literally just fluff nothing else, totally self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachjuho/pseuds/peachdaze
Summary: christmas in winter can be cold, but at least spending time with your loved ones will warm you up.
Relationships: Baek Juho | Zuho/Kim Inseong/Lee Jaeyoon, Kang Chanhee | Chani/Kim Youngkyun | Hwiyoung, Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon/Yoo Taeyang, Kim Youngbin/Lee Sanghyuk | Dawon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	heart to heart, hand in hand

**Author's Note:**

> who's?? this???? posting a NEW??? STORY??? after TWO??? YEARS???
> 
> wow
> 
> (i rushed this in one sitting at like 2am so i may come back to edit/expand! or i'll just post it as a new work who knows when my muse is so... finicky)

Hwiyoung is busy conserving warmth while he watches snow falling outside the window. Their DIY Christmas tree (made from the cheapest fairy string lights they could find) flickers and he can hear carols being sung on the street.

A cool wind rushes in as his boyfriend finally returns home.

“Can you close the door any slower? It’s so _cold_.”

Hwiyoung tugs the blanket so it wraps around him even tighter, and now all that’s left is his head poking at the top. Living in a not-well-insulated-at-all apartment when it’s winter is absolute shit. Especially when you also can’t afford to spend more on heat.

“Well... since you’re saying that...”

A wide grin. A _wicked_ grin.

Furiously shaking his head, Hwiyoung starts to beg, “No, Chani, please. Don’t do this-”

Too late, his boyfriend interrupts him by shoving his dead, frozen hands into his blanket, invading his precious safe space filled with love and warmth and all things good and Christmassy joy. He shrieks as cold fingers brush against his toes and kicks out.

“Ooft.” Chani clutches his stomach and Hwiyoung’s eyes turn wide. The younger shrugs and sing-songs his way into the kitchen, “I guess you don’t want me to make you hot chocolate then!”

Hwiyoung pulls the rest of the blanket off of him hurriedly and follows his boyfriend’s footsteps.

“Oh look!” Zuho immediately latches onto Inseong and Jaeyoon, wrapping his arms around his neck. He points to the mistletoe hanging above them, at the entrance to the living room. “There’s another one here! Unless you don’t want to anymore.”

It’s already obvious from his bottom lip jutting out and wide eyes. His lovers don’t exactly have a choice. Not that they mind anyway. Inseong and Jaeyoon love indulging their boyfriend.

This is the fourth one this morning. First, was above their bed. Second was above their bedroom door. The third was in the middle of the kitchen.

Inseong first tilts his head down to press a kiss to Zuho’s pouting ones, and Jaeyoon takes the chance to peck his left cheek. (The right one was kissed by Inseong at Mistletoe Number Three.)

Satisfied, Zuho grins and leads the way into the living room, to open up their presents.

“It’s Christmas!” Dawon exclaims, grabbing Youngbin’s hand. He blitzes out of their bedroom and the latter smiles after him.

For the last few years, they’ve kept up with a certain Christmas tradition.

It started when they’d first dated – all their friends had been desperately waiting for them to get together, and it was a few days before Christmas when they finally became official. They’d sent out a picture captioned, “Merry Christmas! As we’re still struggling with the crippling debt of student loans, your present this year is us becoming boyfriends!”

From then on, they decided to make Christmas cards to send to their closest friends. It’s not easy keeping up friendships in adulthood, and the difficulty only increases when you’re all living in various parts of the world.

The cards had been sent out weeks ago because they were well prepared, and now was the most important part of their Christmas.

Youngbin’s still cosied up into their bed, clicking through titles upon titles and lining up their queue of movies to watch. Dawon comes back in, balancing way too many things on a tray – two mugs of what Youngbin knows has to be hot chocolate, with a bag of marshmallows and cookies.

The marshmallows teeter precariously at the edge and Youngbin dives just in time to save them from falling onto the floor. Dawon sets down the tray and grabs his boyfriend’s face to pepper it with kisses.

He pumps one fist into the air, and dives back into their warm bed.

“Christmas movie marathon time!”

Taeyang is nervous.

Rightfully so, since this is his first Christmas with Rowoon as his boyfriend.

He’s still in some disbelief about it all, of course. Well, it’s _Rowoon_. Perfect Rowoon, tall and model-worthy looks with the smile of an angel. A crush he thought was destined to be out-of-reach forever until their university’s music club had brought them closer together and well, boom, relationship.

“Are you ready to show off your vocals, Tae?” The voice emerges from behind him with arms snaking their way around his neck. Taeyang sighs with a smile when he settles into the familiar embrace.

“I can’t wait! Carolling will be even more fun now!” Taeyang bounced on his heels excitedly, thinking of his favourite songs and imagining walking around bundled up in his warmest clothes with his fingers interlaced with his boyfriend’s.

Rowoon smiles down at his boyfriend and kisses the top of his head. “We better head get going, we don’t want to be late.”

He digs up a scarf hiding in impossibly deep pockets and wraps it gently around Taeyang’s neck. It’s fuzzy and it tickles, warming his neck, but even more so his heart.

“Shall we?”

Oh, the man that Rowoon is, holds out his hand like a prince asking for a dance. Taeyang giggles and gently takes it before putting on a mock serious face.

“We shall.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello! thank you for taking the time to read this fic, i really appreciate it! if you enjoyed it, leave kudos or let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
> it's not really the first fanfic i've written in 2 years but definitely the first sf9 fanfic in a while... i also haven't been keeping up with sf9 a whole lot so please do excuse if my characterisation is super dodgy... it's pretty unlikely i'll be using twt/tumblr ever again (pretty sure i've forgotten my login details completely) but i may come back here again to write........... (maybe)


End file.
